


Io non ti divido con nessuno

by masterofdestiny



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comic: DoubleDuck Series, F/M, Family Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, True Love, donald duck is awesome
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny
Summary: Daisy wants to be with Donald Duck again. Kay K is not happy.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Kay K, past Donald Duck/Daisy Duck
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> This is another fanfic written by Stanislao. He asked me to publish it since he doesn't have AO3 account. I will happily grant his wish.

IO NON TI DIVIDO CON NESSUNO

Erano giorni che definire bellissimi era un eufemismo: il gruppo era più unito ogni giorno che passava, in quella vacanza alle Bahamas che non era iniziata nel migliore dei modi, ma...grazie a una coppia di nuova formazione era arrivata la svolta.  
In effetti non si parlava d'altro che di Paperino e Kay K: da quando avevano completato l'ultima missione – non senza pericoli – ed aver neutralizzato pericolosi criminali (tra cui Tyrrel Duckard, non di questo tempo, beninteso) ora stavano insieme a tutti gli effetti, non soltanto partner di lunga data per i lavori che l'Agency affidava loro, ma adesso anche nella vita. Si erano dichiarati amore eterno per ben due volte in pochi giorni, ed il loro entusiasmo era a dir poco contagioso.  
Ormai non facevano nulla se non stavano insieme: dalle passeggiate sulla battigia, alle lunghe nuotate, alle corse per tenersi in allenamento, alle esplorazioni subacquee...per non parlare delle tecniche di arti marziali che Paperino insegnava a Kay con sua grande sorpresa (''e chi se lo sarebbe aspettato che DD sapesse anche a tirar giù di calci volanti e colpi di mano?”)...ma anche Paperino, oltre ad aver appreso il mestiere di agente segreto, aveva anche imparato ad essere decisamente più pronto in situazioni diverse dal lavoro...ed infatti l'avevano capito tutti...da quando Kay K aveva iniziato a far parte della sua vita lui stesso si riconosceva migliorato: non più così pigro, impacciato e goffo, ma un uomo più maturo, più sicuro dei propri mezzi; così anche Kay aveva avuto un netto miglioramento del suo carattere sotto l'influenza del suo DD: più sorridente, più tranquillo, più autoironico...in una parola più aperto...tuttavia un aiuto non da poco era giunto da Cobras e Paperetta, i quali non avevano mai lasciato che mancasse il supporto psicologico a Donny in tutto quel tempo precedente alla loro riunione definitiva, ma anche Kay aveva trovato in loro quei punti di riferimento da sempre mancanti nella sua vita (eccetto DD, naturalmente, lui ha sempre contato tantissimo)... in fondo per lei Paperetta (con cui aveva più possibilità di dialogo) era in pratica diventata una sorta di sorella maggiore, mentre Cobras lo vedeva a sua volta come il fratello più grande che avrebbe voluto avere...ma dopotutto si era tutti in famiglia, perciò aveva poca importanza.  
Ed era inutile sottolineare come non si perdessero mai di vista, ogni giorno: un rapporto sempre più stretto e solido...a cui seguivano possibilmente vere e proprie notti appassionate di amore (cioè...sesso infuocato)...e chi fermava più la neonata DK Couple? Niente e nessuno!  
E proprio in una delle tante serate spensierate che Paperino e Kay K erano i festeggiati quella volta: in verità erano leggermente imbarazzati (essere al centro dell'attenzione quasi ogni giorno alla fine poteva logorare), ma tutto sommato non dispiaceva...Kay non era tanto abituata, ma la vicinanza di Paperino la rendeva più tranquilla, non che lo fosse in ambito professionale, ma si sa...la vita è sempre un'altra cosa.  
“E per i nostri Paperino e Kay K...Hip! Hip! Urrà!” a dare il via al brindisi fu naturalmente Cobras, sempre un mattacchione se c'era da festeggiare qualcosa o qualcuno, seguito a ruota da Paperetta, sempre inebriata da questo genere di cose.  
“Evviva la coppia più bella del mondo!”  
“Bacio!Bacio!Bacio!Bacio!...” inutile a dirsi, volevano vedere con i loro occhi quello che già sapevano tutti.  
“Avanti Double Duck! Se non la baci adesso potrebbe essere la tua fine, ah ah ah!” Jay J non era mai stato così buontempone prima d'ora.  
“Jay ha ragione, Paperino! Non aver paura di...come dire...esplodere!” dissero Bugsy e Mako...ci furono sonore risate di tutti.  
“DD, dimmi una cosa...ma stanno celebrando il nostro matrimonio?” Kay K lo chiese al suo fidanzato con un misto di scherzo e ironia...ma anche con un pizzico di serietà, che Paperino colse al volo: “Per ora è solo un fidanzamento...magari in futuro...” rispose ironicamente...ma entrambi ci speravano, eccome.  
“Allora...vorresti accontentarli, mio caro DD?” Kay K ora lo guardava dritto negli occhi, a cui lui non sapeva mai resistere.  
“Bè, mia diletta Kay...se non lo facciamo...ho la sensazione che ce la faranno pesare a lungo...forse anche al lavoro...”  
Erano vestiti entrambi come volevano quelle serate: Paperino con bermuda blu elettrico e camicia hawaiana bianca a motivi floreali, Kay K con abitino nero a spalle scoperte e pantaloncini tigrati di bianco e nero (regalo di Paperetta) su scarpe a tacchi vertiginosi. Pur essendo tutte bellissime, la stessa Paperetta e la sua amica Lola Bunny – ma anche Amelia, Minni, Minnochtka,Clarabella, persino Ariel – dovettero riconoscere quanto fosse incantevole in quel momento Arianne Konnery!  
“Davvero un belvedere, non c'è che dire” iniziò Paperetta.  
“Già...Paperino è proprio fortunato...beato lui!” continuò Lola.  
Gli unici che non partecipavano alla festa erano (tanto per cambiare) zio Paperone e Gastone: per una ragione o per l'altra avevano capito che Paperino era sempre stato diverso da come lo avevano creduto: non solo per l'altezza (di sicuro almeno dieci o anche venti centimetri in più di loro) ma anche per il coraggio e lo spirito combattivo mostrato in quei giorni...e forse anche prima, all'insaputa di loro...di certo ora sarebbe stato difficile prendersi gioco di lui...come se la loro vita fosse questo...tutti e due provarono delusione, verso loro stessi in primis...anche perchè ha avuto le PALLE di dire basta alla storia malata con Paperina e tuffarsi in questa nuova avventura con una ragazza bellissima...oltretutto agente segreto ed ex spia!  
“Chi l'avrebbe detto che ci saremmo ritrovati qui a festeggiare mio nipote fidanzato con...be'...la ragazza dei suoi sogni? Vabbè, se sono contenti loro...”  
“A me va benissimo così, zio...a quanto ho capito mio cugino e questa Kay K si sono ritrovati in situazioni di pericolo mica da ridere...io ne faccio volentieri a meno! Non vorrei ritrovarmi a rischio di qualcosa...”  
“Come quando Paperino ti ha distrutto il becco? E Kay K ha proseguito?”  
Gastone si toccava il suo becco...gli faceva ancora male a ripensare a quando glielo aveva piegato in due solo alcuni giorni prima...ma in fondo se lo era meritato...ora aveva imparato la lezione, forse...  
“Allora, sei pronta, piccola?” fece Paperino con dolcezza.  
“Io sono nata pronta, DD...che aspetti?” rispose con solita voce sensuale Kay K.  
“Ciccio! Ricordati la lingua!” Cobras ci mise la battuta consueta, condita dalle risate. Ma la DK Couple aveva già mollato gli ormeggi, unendo le labbra prima delicatamente, poi allargandole fino ad unirle tramite i loro organi interni, in un abbraccio intriso di dolcezza e felicità.  
Gli applausi e le urla di giubilo furono scroscianti tanto che entrambi dovettero momentaneamente sospendere il loro momento magico/catartico...per poi riprendere più uniti di prima.  
Cobras e Paperetta provavano un entusiasmo immenso, così come vicino a loro Bugsy e Lola, anche loro felici che il loro amico e la sua donna fossero uniti per la vita! Sembrava un idillio perfetto...anche se...  
Ci fu un trillo di un cellulare lasciato su uno dei divani che stava squillando già da alcuni minuti...fu Cobras il primo ad accorgersene.  
“Ma chi diavolo mi chiama a quest'ora?”  
“Qualche scocciatore di sicuro...” disse Bugsy.  
“Spero che ci sia una buona ragione...altrimenti preparatevi a sentire un urlo da drago...” e quando ci si metteva Cobras...addio orecchie!  
“Aspetta, rispondo io...” Paperetta, che preferiva sempre la via più diplomatica, avrebbe usato frasi decisamente pesanti, ma senza esagerare troppo.  
Sul display v'era un numero sconosciuto: “Pronto?” “Cobras...?”  
“Sono Paperetta, sua moglie, tu chi...” “Paperetta! Che fortuna...per favore, non riattaccare...”  
“Cosa? Tu? Ma da dove chiami?”. Paperetta restò di sasso.

La mattina dopo si erano ritrovati in piccoli gruppi sempre sulla spiaggia bianchissima e le acque cristalline delle Bahamas (dove molto probabilmente sarebbero rimasti per le nuove restrizioni anti – Covid ancora per un paio di settimane)...la cosa che saltava all'occhio era che Amelia – che da quando si vedeva spesso con lo zio Paperone aveva assunto un atteggiamento meno da napoletana infingarda e traditrice e quasi più...materno (essendo dell'Italia meridionale l'istinto è quello)...tanto che stava mostrando alcuni trucchi di magia in acqua a Minni e ad Ariel (poca roba rispetto a quello che era in grado di fare), ma tanto bastava perchè fosse allegra e serena...cosa non si faceva per stare in gruppo!  
La musica che stava emettendo il complesso stereo poco distante da quel luogo faceva da contorno ad un ambiente che sembrava tornato sereno, dopo l'ultima missione della DK Couple (come ormai la conoscevano tutti)...ma qualcosa stava addensandosi all'orizzonte...  
Stavano aspettando tutti Paperetta, insolitamente un po' in ritardo...lo stesso Cobras la sera precedente la vide leggermente scura in volto, ma avrebbe saputo il perchè nel giro di pochi minuti; gli stessi Bugsy e Lola, Mako (lo squalo nero grande amico del Drago) e Topolino (che quando riusciva entrava a far parte del gruppo dell'amico rettile) sembravano preoccupati, stranamente...cos'altro poteva succedere ora?  
“Tesoro! Cos'è successo? C'è qualche problema?”  
“Tutto a posto, Paperetta?” anche Mak condivideva i pensieri cupi dell'amico.  
“E' per via di quella telefonata di ieri sera? Giusto?”. Amiche ormai da diverso tempo, Lola (dopo Cobras) sapeva quando aveva l'animo in pena.  
Poi Paperetta prese coraggio: “In effetti è così...quello che sto per dirvi non piacerà a nessuno...soprattutto a quei due...” ed indicò Paperino e Kay K che stavano in acqua di fronte a schizzarsi come due bambini.  
Lei continuò: “Ho risposto alla chiamata dello smartphone di Cobras ed indovinate chi era...quella cretina di Paperina!”  
Ci fu un momento in cui si sentivano solo il vento ed i gabbiani...sembrava passata un'ora, invece...erano solo due minuti...  
“P-potresti ripetere, per favore?” Cobras forse aveva sentito male.  
“Tu e gli altri avete sentito benissimo! A quanto sembra Paperina verrà al nostro resort domani...e pensa – mi ha detto – verrà con un amichetto!”  
“E poi diceva che Paperino si sarebbe consolato in fretta! È sempre stata un'ipocrita...non capisco come Minni la senta ancora...”. A prendere la parola fu Topolino, solitamente disinteressato agli affari di amicizia della compagna, stavolta ebbe modo di dire la sua...ossia che a lui Paperina non era mai piaciuta! Se in passato qualche volta uscivano in una serata a quattro, lo faceva solo per quieto vivere, perchè non sopportava nulla di lei...arroganza, presunzione, logorrea...tante volte avrebbe voluto dire al suo amico papero di prendersi una pausa, che era meglio guardarsi in giro...per fortuna il destino aveva deciso diversamente.  
“Ma tu pensa...e chi sarebbe tale amichetto? Il suo psichiatra?”. La battuta di Bugsy strappò una risata a tutti, almeno per ammorbidire il momento.  
“Mi ha detto che si chiama Phoenix Wright...dice che ti conosce, Cobras...”  
“Phoenix Wright hai detto? Ma che c...?” sembrava realmente sorpreso, salvo poi riprendere il solito autocontrollo. “Sicchè alla fine siamo arrivati al dunque...quello che si doveva prevedere è avvenuto...oh, be'...” ora invece era più indifferente.  
“Allora lo conosci?” chiese Paperetta.  
“Magari è anche un tuo amico senza che te lo chiedesse...” Mako a volte poneva certe affermazioni che sembravano battute ma in realtà avevano solo intenti protettivi.  
“Per la verità è solo un collega di lavoro...abbiamo seguito solo alcuni processi, nulla di che...però devo riconoscere che è molto bravo...non capisco cosa c'azzecchi con quella sociopatica...” E se lo diceva Cobras...allora era così.  
“Ragazzi! Allora che ci fate tutti qui? L'acqua è bellissima...vero, DD?” Kay K in costume due pezzi blu a strisce tigrate bianche e capelli corvini bagnati era di una radiosità unica...al suo fianco avanzò subito Paperino, sulla cui trasformazione fisica ormai c'erano pochi dubbi: in effetti, da quando aveva conosciuto Kay K, voleva cercare di essere meno a disagio con il corpo...e le tante sedute in palestra e gli allenamenti durissimi (beninteso, sotto la supervisione di Cobras, un vero sergente di ferro) a colpi di arti marziali lo avevano portato ad avere una muscolatura sviluppata – petto largo ma non troppo, braccia e gambe toniche, ventre a tartaruga (la cosa a cui teneva di più) – e di conseguenza aveva potenziato anche una certa fierezza anche verso la vita...ma senza mai dimenticare ciò che dimostrava di essere: un papero umile e di buon cuore...il principale valore (di tutti gli altri) per il quale Kay si era innamorata di lui.  
Ma entrambi avevano intuito che qualcosa non andava. “Allora? Cosa sono quelle facce? È successo qualcosa?” Paperino li guardò straniti ed anche il volto di Kay tradì uno stato d'allarme.  
E tutti si guardarono a loro volta. “Donny, Kay...c'è una cosa di cui devo parlarvi...e vi chiedo di ascoltarmi, prima...” Pur adombrato in volto, Cobras si prese ancora il ruolo più pesante...come se non l'avesse già fatto...  
Il taxi arrivò puntuale al resort...dove tutti attendevano quella che ritenevano essere la causa del periodo duro che Paperino aveva affrontato nel recente passato...adesso sarebbe bastato poco perchè la miccia esplodesse...per questo il giorno prima Cobras e Paperetta avevano dato istruzioni di non commettere azioni che potevano risultare irreversibili...almeno fino a quando lo stesso Drago ci avrebbe pensato a sistemarla a dovere, se necessario.  
E fu così che scesero dall'auto quella che in apparenza doveva essere una coppia...sì, come no, una coppia che più costruita ad arte non si poteva! Quando Paperina scese dal taxi portava un lungo cappello di paglia, occhiali da sole a forma di occhio di mosca (bleah!) e un vestito a tinte arancio – rosso; lui invece era con una giacchetta leggera color beige e cravatta sottile (a oltre 35° al sole!) e bermuda dello stesso colore...per poco a qualcuno non scappò da ridere...eppure tutti videro in quel Phoenix Wright l'immagine sputata di Paperino...almeno quando era dell'altezza precedente ad ora...inoltre, come aveva detto Cobras, aveva delle menches bionde sui capelli, giusto per contraddistinguersi come uomo d'affari (ma va la!...).  
“Ciao, ragazzi...non mi salutate?” Paperina lo disse con nonchalance, ma tutti i presenti non mossero un muscolo, anzi...non risposero nemmeno.  
“Salve a tutti, come state? Mi chiamo...” iniziò il suo accompagnatore.  
“Ciao, Phoenix, è un po' che non ti si vede...” Cobras, con lo sguardo glaciale indirizzato verso l'ex di Donny, salutò il collega distrattamente.  
In effetti Paperina se lo doveva aspettare che tutti la trattassero come un'appestata: del resto, era stata lei a voler decidere di lasciare Paperino (il quale comunque non avrebbe mai avuto intenzione di continuare a starci insieme), maturando in sé l'unica decisione che l'avesse portato a sentirsi bene con se stesso e di riflesso con gli altri. E naturalmente l'unico che la salutò con un certo affetto fu Gastone. “Ehi, Paperina! È sempre bello vederti...come mai da queste parti? Ti sono mancato, eh?”. Ma lei, alzandosi gli occhiali da sole, preferì non guardarlo neanche per concentrare la sua attenzione su Paperino e Kay K...che, tenendosi abbracciati, la osservavano con una freddezza a temperature antartiche.  
“Ciao, Paperino...è passato un po' dall'ultima volta...Kay K...” iniziò lei.  
“Paperina...chi non muore si rivede, vero?” Mai cercare una contesa con Arianne Konnery...quando lei iniziava non la spuntavi facilmente...e Paperina se ne sarebbe accorta in breve tempo.  
“Allora era vera la notizia che saresti passata di qui...se non vedi infelici le persone non sei mai contenta...” DD prese subito le difese della compagna, con una frase al vetriolo...e erano passati solo pochi minuti...  
Comunicando con il pensiero, Cobras e Paperetta commentavano:  
''Tesoro, la vedo molto dura, stavolta...forse era meglio se non rispondevo al telefono...''  
''Ormai è tardi per pensarci...invece prepariamoci...se come penso staranno solo tre giorni, be'...saranno i più complicati che abbiamo avuto finora...altro che missioni pericolose...''

Dopo le presentazioni (se è possibile chiamarle così) i due presero alloggio in una zona isolata, sempre di fronte il mare...forse perchè Paperina cercava di evitare il resto della compagnia, in quanto sapeva che l'avrebbero emarginata, dopo che si era lasciata con Donny. Ma probabilmente il suo obiettivo era un altro: vedere quale fosse l'atteggiamento del suo ex e della sua nuova fiamma...anche se doveva ammettere che, per come l'aveva vista, il paragone non avrebbe mai retto...Kay K era di un'altra categoria! E non era solo per il fisico scultoreo o l'altezza maggiore...ma anche perchè aveva un carattere davvero ostico quando qualcuno voleva iniziare una disputa...del resto era difficile che non mettesse in soggezione...sebbene avesse notato che Paperino non lo era di Kay...ma perchè lo trattava con enorme rispetto (eh, già...è davvero umiliante avere un complesso d'inferiorità!).

Fu durante un ritrovo davanti al ristorante che iniziò la prima discussione.  
“Allora...mi è stato detto che siete una coppia super affiatata...immagino che abbiate impiegato poco per...” ma venne messa in silenzio da uno sguardo fulmineo di Kay, mentre Paperino aggiunse: “Presumo che sia un problema per te, vero?...se sei venuta qui solo per presentarci Phoenix, ok...ma se vuoi pensare di seminare zizzania tra me e Kay K...allora hai sbagliato obiettivo!” chiuse guardandola male negli occhi.  
La stessa Paperina non aveva mai visto lui così glaciale...dovette abbassare lo sguardo per non sostenere il suo e quello di Arianne Konnery...ma intervenne il suo accompagnatore: “Per la verità già domani, o al massimo dopo, ripartiamo per la capitale Nassau...il tempo di sbrigare un affare legale...in fondo è stata un'idea sua quella di venire qui...” Phoenix Wright mostrò subito le sue buone qualità diplomatiche.  
“Ma pensa un po'...che novità!...come se non sapesse dove stavamo...” a sua volta Paperetta replicò nel modo più ironico che conosceva.  
“Be'...io personalmente ti ho aspettata...” naturalmente Gastone doveva dire la sua stronzata del giorno...  
“Allora perchè non l'hai chiamata qualche giorno prima che ti rifacessi la faccia? Saresti stato nella tua miglior versione...” Paperino, dopo avergli causato la rottura del becco in un momento di rabbia, ora lo stuzzicava - vediamo come reagisci, vigliacco - .  
Fu Cobras ad intervenire: “Ok, ora basta! Tutti quanti! Se proprio dobbiamo sopportarci, perchè in fondo è questa la situazione, allora evitiamo di lanciarci frecciatine al veleno...e ti avverto Paperina, se vuoi comportarti da prima della classe quando non lo sei mai stata – e tutti noi lo sappiamo – allora fai prima a startene isolata da qui! Se Phoenix è d'accordo...” concluse senza coinvolgere il suo collega.  
E quando parlava il Drago tutti zitti! Solo Minni voleva dire qualcosa in difesa della vecchia compare, ma Topolino la bloccò con un gesto della mano...nel corso degli anni aveva – a sue spese – imparato cosa significava opporsi al suo amico...ed in quel momento non c'erano le condizioni giuste per farlo.  
Nelle ore seguenti Paperina, sempre in giro con Phoenix quasi fosse un cane al guinzaglio, cercava in ogni modo di spiare quei due – il perchè manco lei lo sapeva – anche per capire se si poteva in qualche modo aggirare Kay K...che però non si separava un solo secondo da DD – che d'altra parte lo sapeva che la sua ex lo osservava in qualche modo – ma tanto cosa poteva importare, mica stavano ancora insieme!  
“Bene, bene...credevo che Mata Hari fosse solo una sola nella storia...” Cobras la sorprese dietro una palma.  
“Ah! Mi hai spaventato!” Paperina trasecolò.  
“Si può sapere che intenzioni hai? Perchè li stai spiando?” lo disse con un leggero sibilo di voce.  
“Cosa te ne frega? Tanto, se è una spia...” (eh, solita risposta da bimbetta dell'asilo).  
Il Drago si mise di fronte a lei in tutta la sua imponenza: “Vediamo se ho afferrato...tu e Donny non siete più insieme, ma evidentemente non vuoi che viva sereno insieme a un'altra ragazza...dimmi una cosa, cosa ti dà più noia? Il fatto che Kay sia troppo per te in tutto...oppure che ti abbia soffiato Paperino da sotto il becco, eh?... Quando Cobras parlava così al vetriolo le risposte non si davano mai...perchè era così e basta. “Ma si può sapere cosa vuoi? Se permetti...” ma non ebbe tempo di dire altro che venne presa di forza con grande facilità e messa in piedi davanti a lui.  
“Ti avverto, Paperina...prova a fare qualche stronzata, piccola o grande...e ti rovino...” le disse Cobras guardandola negli occhi. Paperina abbassò istintivamente i suoi...il timore che incuteva non era mai spiegabile.  
”Tesoro, lasciala perdere...non si merita i tuoi richiami...nè la mia compagnia o quella degli altri...”, Paperetta, un tempo ottima amica di Paperina, dopo quel gesto iniziò a vederla come un'egoista senza ritegno...anzi, come una venduta al miglior corteggiatore (Gastone in primis, ma fosse stato mister X o signor Tal de' Tali la sostanza non cambiava)...con Paperino a fare la figura dell'idiota...quello non lo poteva tollerare, almeno quanto Cobras.  
“Sei fortunata che la mia compagna non ti degni di considerazione...anzi, come mai non sei insieme a Phoenix? O è solo una copertura perchè volevi rovinare le vacanze al tuo ex e la sua ragazza? Ti è chiaro, razza di cervello sincopato?”  
“Ora basta! Non ti permetto di parlarmi così, Cobras! Ho il diritto di restare qui come mi pare e piace...e poi chi ti dice che stavo spiando, se quella lì...”  
“Quella lì ha un nome...Arianne Konnery o al massimo Kay K! E non ti permetto di offenderla in nessun modo! Perciò sta' attenta!” . Stavolta fu la voce di Paperino a bloccarla...stava venendo incontro a lei con passo sicuro e con sguardo serio...a prima vista le sembrava più alto del solito, più di lei di sicuro...solo che non voleva crederci appena diventò più vicino a lei! E subito al suo fianco si mise a braccetto Kay K, con espressione così ostile che sembrava di lanciare stalattiti di ghiaccio dagli occhi.  
“Così ti sei mostrata per quello che sei...ma come osi venire qui con quel tuo atteggiamento da stronza senza riguardo verso di noi! Anzi, verso DD!”. Come prima il suo fidanzato, adesso anche Kay si metteva a protezione di lui...ancora una volta il loro affiatamento mostrava quanto si amassero a tal punto da difendersi a vicenda! E questo a Paperina non piaceva affatto...in passato lui non muoveva mai un dito se non per passare dal divano all'amaca e viceversa...ed ora se lo era ritrovato cambiato, e tanto! (e se non muoveva un dito chiediti il perchè...cretina...).  
Circondata da ogni lato, Paperina cercò una via di fuga con uno stratagemma...del cavolo...”Sentite, ora non alziamo i toni...ho sentito Phoenix che mi chiamava...perciò se non vi dispiace...” e se andò come se nulla fosse.  
Tutti la guardarono tra il risentito (ovvio) e il rabbioso. A partire dall'ex e dal Drago. “Una bella dose di veleno e vedrai come finisce...”.  
Paperetta: “Ti fa solo montare la rabbia...razza di putt...”  
Kay K. “Se ci riprova ancora ci penso io!”  
Fu Paperino, che la conosceva meglio degli altri, a dire: “Nessuno di voi faccia nulla...se accade di nuovo che si comporti come al suo solito, stavolta le faccio io la piazzata davanti a tutti! Altro che perdere la faccia...” Questa era una soluzione gradita a tutti, tanto che si scambiarono il cinque con Cobras e Paperetta (si conoscevano da così tanto che bastava un semplice gesto), mentre Kay K gli cingeva la vita sussurrandogli all'orecchio un tenero “ti amo” col becco prima di poggiare la testa mora sulla sua guancia.  
Ma il giorno seguente Paperina voleva avere un confronto in privato con Arianne...così, vedendola lontano da Donny per un attimo, la bloccò per un attimo: “Eccoti qua! Bene, bene...così sei stata lasciata da sola, eh?”.  
“Cosa vuoi, torda?”. Kay stava di fronte a lei, nettamente più alta di almeno dieci o dodici centimetri, pronta a usar le mani...forse l'unico sistema per mettere a tacere quell'oca giuliva...  
“Calma, calma, vengo in pace...solo che...voglio sfidarti con le moto d'acqua!”  
“Cosa? Vuoi farmi ridere? Davvero vorresti renderti ridicola a tal punto?”  
“Quella che ne uscirà male sei tu...modestamente, sono una campionessa di moto d'acqua...”.  
“Ma pensa, non lo avrei mai immaginato...e se perdi che succede, sentiamo...”  
“Riconoscerò che mi hai battuto, tutto qui...ma se vinco...”  
“Bene...perchè se pensi di mettere in premio il mio DD, be'...ti servirà ben più di una gara per bambini ritardati!” le rispose freddamente osservandola dritto negli occhi.  
Tuttavia Paperina non si scostò, sebbene fosse più bassa di Kay...se proprio non poteva tornare insieme a Paperino (non è che non ci avrebbe pensato) però voleva togliersi almeno la soddisfazione di batterla in una specialità dove comunque si era dimostrata sempre all'altezza. Ma adesso si trovava di fronte Arianne Konnery...

La mattina seguente, poco prima dell'alba, le due si ritrovarono sulla spiaggia davanti a due moto d'acqua per la loro sfida: Kay K indossava un costume nero a tinte rosso fiammeggianti che le mettevano in risalto il fisico scolpito e tonico...mentre Paperina, al contrario, era con un costume intero a righe rosa e blu...vedendo Kay provò un senso incredibile d'inferiorità...ma adesso le avrebbe dimostrato che ci sapeva fare anche lei! Forse...  
Entrambe indossavano una mezza muta che copriva solo la parte superiore del corpo.  
“Allora, torda... quali sono le regole?”  
“Te le spiego subito, spilungona...si percorre il tratto che va da qui fino a quegli scogli al largo a circa quattro miglia ad ovest e poi si ritorna...chi vince...”  
“Chi vince avrà solo il merito di vantarsene...o forse ieri hai avuto un attimo di sordità?...certo, tu senti solo quello che vuoi sentire..”  
“Voglio solo dimostrare che riesco ad essere meglio di te...non m'interessa Paperino, anzi...” lo disse non troppo convinta.  
“Meglio così, allora...tanto lui non ti meritava, ed ora vedo finalmente il perchè...che razza di soggetto inutile che sei...quel Phoenix che ti porti appresso sta con te solo perchè gli fai pena...  
“Non parlare così di lui! Almeno lui non protesta quando gli chiedo dei favori...”  
“Ma non mi dire! Difficile per un essere piccolo come te smentirsi...ma se proprio vuoi sapere la mia...andare così al largo non va bene...se incrociamo le correnti potremmo avere dei problemi.”  
“Bene! La grande spia-mercenaria vuole tirarsi indietro...che sorpresa...”  
“Ascoltami! Se ci spingiamo troppo in là le moto d'acqua non reggerebbero alla spinta del mare...lo so perchè con DD abbiamo fatto diverse immersioni...ma se non mi vuoi credere...” L'ultima frase venne detta con enfasi da Arianne, al che Paperina ebbe una crisi di gelosia – “quando glielo chiedevo io, picche!” – così, presa dalla rabbia, volle comunque insistere. “Faremo quella tratta, Kay K! O devo riconoscere che sei una codarda?”  
Cosa che Kay K non era mai stata. Ma purtroppo, sapendo che ragionare con qualcuno dal cervello di gallina era impossibile, le avrebbe dato una doppia lezione.  
“Allora mettiamo in moto! Vedrai cosa vuol dire sfidare Arianne Adelaide Konnery!”  
Alla partenza in effetti Kay sembrava andare a razzo, ma Paperina si dimostrava un osso duro...la raggiunse in poco tempo e la superò incurvando la sua moto e schizzandole un po' d'acqua di mare in faccia. Non la prese affatto bene.  
“Ah, è così? Ora ti faccio vedere io...”. Spinse in avanti la sua moto, percorrendo una curva lunghissima, cosicchè quando arrivò vicino a Paperina le lanciò una violenta onda d'acqua che la ricoprì per intero, rischiando di farla sbandare.  
“Uno a uno, palla al centro, torda!” le urlò Kay K prima di darle un bacio al soffio.  
Inebetita dall'affronto, Paperina si lanciò all'inseguimento, cercando di seguirla nella scia delle curve...quando all'improvviso incrociò una di quelle correnti di parlava la sua rivale poco prima. Una ghiotta occasione per distanziarla!  
Non perse tempo che ne seguì la scia, superando Kay, che invece le urlò: “Non da quella parte! Ci sono le secche e la barriera corallina! Fermati!”  
“Troppo tardi, Konnery! Appena tornerò indietro dirò a tutti chi è la migliore! Ah!”.  
Non fece in tempo a finire la frase che la moto d'acqua urtò uno scoglio di poco affiorante dalla superficie che la fece cadere in acqua e proprio vicino a un pezzo di roccia. Kay se ne accorse subito: “Maledizione! Paperina!”. Anche la sua moto d'acqua sbandò finendo sulle rocce, ma lei ebbe il riflesso di gettarsi in mare per recuperarla. La raggiunse in pochi secondi, trovandola galleggiante e svenuta, ma non fece i conti con una corrente di risucchio, che trascinò entrambe sotto l'acqua...per dove non si sa...

“Perciò vi frequentate da circa un anno, giusto?” Cobras e Phoenix erano al bar a prendersi un drink e discutere su come avesse conosciuto Paperina...un incontro del tutto casuale, tra l'altro conoscendosi con lo stesso Donny poiché tempo prima si erano scambiati una vacanza con reciproci vantaggi...almeno per l'ex di Daisy.  
“Così l'hai convinta ad uscire? Inviti a cena, balli, concerti...cose simili...” Bugsy era incuriosito dal fatto che lui fosse quasi una goccia d'acqua, eccetto per due ciuffi laterali biondi e la presenza costante di un capo alla moda (giusto per distinguersi, eh...)...sia il coniglio che il Drago si scambiarono un'occhiata di conferma.  
“Per la verità, quando mi chiamò la prima volta mi disse che era finita con Paperino...all'inizio non dissi una parola, poi però...non posso nascondere che mi sia sempre piaciuta, ma sapendo che era fidanzata...così siamo andati a cena...ed abbiamo parlato, parlato, parlato...come se ci conoscessimo da sempre...”  
“Insomma una confessione!” Cobras usò un tono sarcastico.  
“Che palle che dev'essere stata la serata!” anche Bugsy la mise sul ridere.  
Phoenix ebbe una breve risata, ma tornò subito serio. “Per la verità è stata la prima volta che avevo qualche argomento in comune con una ragazza...certo, se paragonata alla neo-fidanzata di Paperino non c'è paragone...ma io la preferisco così”.  
“Con il carattere da stronza insensibile, capricciosa ed egoista? Ok, contento tu...” a Cobras non si doveva mai dare una ragione valida per attaccare un avversario/a...a parole era quasi impossibile da battere.  
“Non dire così! Certo, non è propriamente di indole facile, lo ammetto...ma se viene presa per il verso giusto è anche piacevole starci in compagnia...” Phoenix voleva credere che avrebbe voluto attendere che quella conoscenza diventasse qualcos'altro...forse...  
“Certo, come no...basta sventolare un po' di banconote...” Cobras era più velenoso che mai...ma d'altra parte, se l'era meritata.  
“Ragazzi! Avete visto in giro Kay K e Paperina? Non si vedono da ieri sera...” Paperetta e Lola le avevano cercate per tutto il resort, lungo la spiaggia, al pontile, persino dalla parte opposta dell'isola...ma sembravano scomparse.  
“Non sappiamo dove sono ed ora siamo preoccupate!” nonostante l'atteggiamento da prima donna, non potevano certo dimenticare quanto di buono (poco a dire il vero) avevano trascorso insieme nel recente passato.  
Subito dopo arrivò di corsa anche Paperino in compagnia di Paperoga per la stessa ragione: “Avete visto Kay? Non so dove sia...non vorrei che le fosse successo qualcosa...” Donny stava andando in crisi d'ansia...non che non avesse fiducia nella sua donna in fatto di sopravvivenza, ma il fatto che mancasse già da qualche ora lo teneva sulle spine. Così Cobras prese di petto la situazione.  
“Va bene, stiamo calmi tutti, sicuramente sono qui da qualche parte, o al massimo poco al largo a farsi una nuotata – e spero che Kay K non prenda a morsi Paperina...ne sarebbe capace... – oppure a scambiarsi gentilmente qualche cortesia”.  
Lo guardarono tutti con aria strana. “Ok, pessima battuta...facciamo così, userò il Drift, il Ponte Neurale...se sono vive le troverò subito!”.  
Toccandosi la tempia destra con due dita, il Drago iniziò la connessione, quando venne interrotto dall'arrivo di Gastone...l'unico soggetto che non doveva essere là!  
“E tu cosa vuoi, stronzo? Dove sono Kay e Paperina?”  
“Ecco, è di questo che vorrei parlarvi...” ma venne preso al collo dal cugino, in quella morsa che ricordava fin troppo bene. Fu però bloccato da Cobras sul nascere.  
“Aspetta, Donny! Lo strangolerai più tardi...ora lascia che ci racconti cosa ha visto...e se non dice la verità, be'...non saprei come finirà la sua inutile vita...”  
“Sei il solito fortunato rotto in culo!” gli sputò in faccia Paperino.  
Ripresosi da quell'incontro, continuò: “Sulla spiaggia, poco dopo l'hotel, io...io e Mako abbiamo visto due chiazze d'olio distinte...è meglio che vediate voi stessi...”

“Paperina! Mi senti! Avanti, riprenditi! Avanti, muoviti!” Kay K le stava tentando tutte perchè si riprendesse dallo stordimento...respirazione bocca a bocca, schiaffi, battiti a pugno sul cuore...poi, in un ultimo sforzo, Paperina rigettò un po' di acqua di mare prima di rinsavire.  
“Oh, per fortuna ti sei degnata di ritornare tra noi!” nonostante fosse sollevata, Kay non perse la solita battuta ironica...ma stavolta non c'era nulla da ridere.  
“Kay K...dove ci troviamo?” Paperina sembrava disorientata.  
“Probabilmente siamo finiti all'interno di una grotta subacquea...la corrente deve averci trascinato per qualche centinaio di metri circa...per fortuna ti ho recuperato prima che finissi male...”  
“Così ora siamo bloccate qui, vero? Grandioso...”  
“Concordo...avrei tanto preferito stare con il mio DD, ma tu...”  
“Cosa c'entro io? Non volevi dimostrare di essere migliore di me?”  
“Ah, ora cambi le carte in tavola, torda? È stata tua l'idea di usare le moto d'acqua per sfidarmi...ma tu naturalmente non hai resistito, volevi per forza fare la figura di m...per dimostrare che cosa? Quanto sei ridicola? Ma per favore...”  
Paperina non disse nulla. In effetti l'idea era stata sua, perciò doveva solo ringraziare Kay di averla portata in salvo, anche se in una caverna collegata da un tunnel al mare, ma senza capire dove stavano. Sempre meglio che niente, intendiamoci...  
“Ci verranno a cercare? Spero che Phoenix...”  
“Il tuo nuovo amichetto? Non ci sperare, non mi sembra così sveglio... certo che te li scegli bene, ma non sono così sorpresa...”  
“Parli bene tu! Chi è stata a rubarmi Paperino allora? Giusto, una mercenaria, spia e ladra, ma pensa un po'! E pretendi di saperne più di me?”  
Kay le si avvicinò con cipiglio feroce: “Stammi bene a sentire, stupida ragazzina capricciosa, viziata e permalosa! E STRONZA! Io non mi sarei mai, e ripeto, MAI permessa d'intromettermi tra voi due...eppure quando vedevo il mio DD che non era per nulla rispettato (non dico amato) da una come te, avrei tanto voluto fare qualcosa...ma non potevo...poi quando ha finalmente deciso che era meglio avere una dignità personale lasciandoti, ha fatto il grande passo! Questo significa avere le PALLE! Sai che vuol dire? No! E' troppo per una limitata di mente come te!” usando tutto il veleno che aveva in corpo contro la sua rivale.  
Paperina, come al solito, anche quando stava nel torto (cioè quasi sempre) aveva da replicare: “Che ne sapevo io che Paperino – o DD, ma che razza di soprannome! - era una specie di agente segreto... lui che al massimo preferisce guardare i film comici oppure giocare ai videogames...ancora mi risulta difficile...”  
“Cosa? Che non è più il tuo giocattolino che puoi gettare via e riprendere quando ti pare!? Ti dà fastidio che ti abbia mollato, dopo tutte le angherie e le cattiverie che gli hai fatto passare? Comprese le uscite con quel cretino di suo cugino? Ti piacerebbe essere trattata allo stesso modo? Eh? Ora che ti ritrovi un mezzo avvocato tra i piedi quanto durerà? Quando gli mancheranno i soldi?...”  
“Ora stai esagerando! Cosa ti fa pensare che...?”  
“Perchè hai sempre bisogno di qualcuno che ti faccia sentire meno INFELICE di quanto tu non sia nella vita! Questa è la verità!!!” Kay K ora era una maschera di furore...nessuno permetteva di criticare Paperino, soprattutto la sua ex. “E non ti permettere di giudicare Paperino, il MIO Paperino...da quando è entrato nella mia vita io mi sento diversa...mi sento davvero amata (frase detta con grande passione)...e non avrei mai voluto ricominciare un'altra storia, perchè anch'io ho avuto una relazione, come dire...tossica...ma la sua dolcezza, la sua generosità, il suo coraggio...in tutte le avventure che abbiamo vissuto...solo l'ultima appena alcuni giorni fa...lui mi letteralmente salvato dall'autodistruggermi!” Kay sembrava sul punto di piangere. La stessa Paperina, in un attimo di lucidità, potè sentire con quanto ardore, quanto impeto lo difendesse...era vero dunque, lei lo amava per davvero! Cosa che Paperina aveva probabilmente perso negli ultimi tempi.  
“Anche se sei una spia pericolosa, a lui...”  
“Allora sei davvero cretina! Non gliene è mai importato niente del mio passato! Niente, lo capisci?! Così come non mi è mai interessato che DD non fosse ricco, pasticcione o imbranato...anzi, queste sono le qualità che mi sono sempre piaciute di lui, che ho sempre ADORATO...ed invece tu le hai viste come debolezze...lui mi fa apprezzare la vita con leggerezza e così vivo più serena...sapessi quanto mi è costato all'inizio...”  
Daisy restava sempre più senza parole...se era davvero così poteva solo maledire se stessa per essersi lasciata...e forse era già tardi per rimediare.  
Kay K, ripresasi da un attimo di sconforto, la guardò di nuovo male: “Ti avverto, torda...se vuoi iniziare una guerra per Paperino va bene! Accomodati! Ma da questa guerra ne uscirai sconfitta!...e umiliata... Nessuno si permette di rubare qualcuno o qualcosa ad Arianne Konnery! IO NON DIVIDO DD CON NESSUNO! Mi hai sentito! CON NESSUNO!!!”  
Paperina, sapendo come stavano le cose, non replicò nulla, limitandosi ad abbassare la testa...perchè a malincuore sapeva che Kay aveva ragione.

Sulla spiaggia stavano tutti ad osservare le chiazze di olio che partivano dalla zona dove stavano i casottini degli attrezzi. All'appello mancavano in effetti due moto d'acqua...e nessuno sapeva dove erano andate.  
“Secondo me hanno voluto fare una gara...se conosco bene Paperina...” Paperino aveva già intuito come stavano le cose.  
“Sei sicuro? Magari la tua ragazza voleva sfidarla e così...” Bugsy la mise sulla battuta.  
“Bugs, non ora! Kay non deve sfidare nessuno, non ne ha bisogno...può essere che volevano farsi un giro, magari per provare a conoscersi meglio...” Guardò Gastone con un'espressione seria. “Tu e Mak come avete fatto ad accorgervene?”  
“Stavo passeggiando sulla battigia quando mi sono accorto di un pungente odore di benzina...siccome lui stava passando di qui (e indicò lo squalo nero) pensavo che ne sapesse qualcosa...giusto Mako?” Gastone era sempre intimorito dal predatore marino, nonostante l'aria amichevole. Che subito aggiunse: “Stavolta mister pomata gialla ha ragione (qualcuno sorrise)...ho avvertito la benzina mentre nuotavo in questa direzione e subito dopo ho notato due, come le avete chiamate? Moto d'acqua che stavano sfrecciando da quella parte” ed indicò la zona ad ovest del resort.  
“Cazzo! Da quella parte ci sono forti correnti atlantiche! Se beccano quella giusta potrebbero perdersi al largo...anche una come Kay K non avrebbe possibilità...” ora Cobras mostrava segni di preoccupazione.  
“E allora Paperina? Non è capace di cavarsela?” a chiedere fu Phoenix Wright, il quale sembrava sinceramente in ansia per Daisy...anche se la conosceva da poco...  
“No, Phoenix...anche lei non ne sarebbe capace...dobbiamo andare a cercarle, adesso!”


	2. Chapter 2

Paperetta seguì la decisione del marito. “Prendiamo le moto d'acqua che restano! Più siamo, meglio siamo!”  
“Giusto...Donny, Mak venite con Paperetta e me! Bugsy e Lola, usate il motoscafo del porto per un eventuale rimorchio...le troveremo, statene certi!”  
“Allora muoviamoci! Potrebbero essere in pericolo!” DD sapeva che Arianne non aveva nessun tipo di problema in ogni situazione...ma ora l'incognita si chiamava Paperina! Quello era il vero pericolo...  
Anche Gastone voleva rendersi partecipe: “Ed io cosa faccio?”  
Cobras rispose: “Tu resta qui e chiama eventuali soccorsi”  
“E vedi di renderti utile una volta ogni tanto...” chiuse al vetriolo Paperino.

“Quanto tempo è passato, secondo te?” Paperina, pur con aria rassegnata, voleva provare a dialogare con Kay.  
“Cosa vuoi che ne sappia? Potrebbero essere diversi minuti, o anche un'ora...sai, non era previsto che ti raccogliessi semi svenuta e poi giocassimo allo scivolo acquatico dentro le grotte...” Kay tornò ai suoi pensieri con le gambe immerse nell'acqua cristallina. “Dove sei, DD? Aspetto che tu arrivi presto...” si disse chiudendo gli occhi e piegando la testa sulle ginocchia.  
“Come ti ha cambiata? Sul serio, Kay K...cosa hai visto in lui?” chiese Paperina mentre si massaggiava il braccio sinistro.  
“Vuoi saperlo davvero? Sta' a sentire...quando abbiamo fatto parte dell'Agenzia siamo stati una squadra perfetta...a noi basta poco per capirci...e adesso lo facciamo anche nella vita...avevamo bisogno l'uno dell'altra per tornare ad essere normali...cosa che evidentemente con te non era possibile, visto che tu pensavi sempre a puntargli il dito, senza aspettare una controreplica da parte sua...quando ci siamo sciolti, io volevo dimenticarlo tornando alla mia vecchia vita da mercenaria...” disse Kay. Rievocare quei ricordi la metteva di umore cupo, ma volle proseguire. “Una volta cercai anche di farlo fuori (e qui Paperina sussultò), ma non lo feci...perchè scoprii che mi ero innamorata di lui! Anzi lo sono sempre stata...ma dovevo fare in modo che l'Organizzazione per la quale lavoravo non lo sapesse, per cui dovevo sembrare una dura...e non potevo dichiararmi perchè temevo che si sarebbe ripetuta la mia storia con … il mio ex, Axel Alpha...un essere che la sola definizione di malvagio non esprimerebbe l'idea di quello che ho passato...e DD alla fine mi ha liberato in qualche modo da queste catene...ti ripeto, con lui mi sento un'altra ragazza! Ed abbiamo riformato la cara vecchia Agenzia, con i nostri amici e colleghi, per ricominciare...e tu non oserai metterti d'intralcio!” concluse tornando seria.  
Dopo un lungo intervallo, Daisy prese coscienza che niente sarebbe tornato più come prima per lei...non che ci avesse sperato, ma voleva esserne sicura.  
“E tu...tu dici di amarlo?”  
“Più di tutto ciò che esiste in questo universo! Mi getterei nel fuoco per Paperino se fosse necessario!...ora so che non riesco ad immaginarmi una vita senza di lui...” disse levandosi una lacrima dalla guancia.  
“Capisco...sai, pensavo che lasciarlo fosse la cosa migliore...invece, da stronza egoista come dici tu quale sono, volevo che soffrisse...invece scopro che a guadagnaci è stato lui! Ma tu pensa...” la sua voce sembrava arrendevole. “Insomma guardati e poi guarda me...tu sei davvero bella, hai un corpo da favola, ti piacciono le avventure...io invece...” e abbassò gli occhi.  
Kay K non rispose se non dopo alcuni minuti: “Forse tu non vuoi cambiare quello che vorresti del tuo carattere...ma puoi sempre modificarne alcuni aspetti...solo che ti costa fatica, ma qui sta il segreto! Se non hai desiderio, allora è inutile biasimare gli altri perchè la tua vita non ti piace ma non lo vuoi ammettere...io ne so qualcosa...”  
“Ma se...ohi!” emise un lieve gemito.  
“Che ti prende, ora?” Kay la osservò toccarsi il braccio già da qualche minuto...probabilmente nell'impatto con uno degli scogli durante l'incidente doveva essersi fratturato, solo che adesso il dolore era persistente.  
“Il mio braccio, credo sia rotto...” Paperina ora si sentiva affranta...non solo Kay K era la nuova fidanzata di Paperino (e che ragazza! era costretta ad ammettere) ma fisicamente non stava al meglio.  
“E' proprio un piagnisteo...” pensava Arianne, che nel frattempo si alzò per andare in direzione di una cavità...non prima di aver toccato con un dito la parte dolorante di Daisy...”Ahia! Ma cosa...accidenti a te, Kay! L'hai fatto apposta!” ringhiò lei. “Se non fosse stato dolorante non l'avresti mosso, torda! Ora resta ferma....” Kay K la obbligò a non replicare, mentre osservò una zona dove trovò un po' di legni sottili e delle alghe non troppo umide. Prese il tutto per formare una stecca da legare al braccio di Paperina come tampone. Sistemò il tutto in pochi minuti.  
“Dove...dove hai imparato, Kay?” chiese Paperina.  
“Tecniche di sopravvivenza...ma in realtà me l'ha insegnata DD, quando siamo stati in Thailandia...conosce un sacco di espedienti quando hai esaurito le idee...poi non dirmi che non si può fare a meno di lui...” disse con il sorriso sulle labbra.  
Paperina non disse nulla, pensando a tutto quello che aveva buttato lasciandosi con lui.  
“Ho finito, ora resta...e questa cos'è?” Kay si allarmò vedendo una ferita sul fianco di Daisy.  
“Forse un'altra conseguenza dell'incidente, ma non lo avvertivo...”  
“Probabilmente l'acqua marina lo ha tamponato...vediamo un po'...” controllò che ci fosse un rimedio istantaneo, poi raccolse qualcosa in una mano. “Aspetta, metti queste sopra...” e le diede delle conchiglie trovate sulla spiaggetta della grotta.  
“Essendo il loro guscio di natura basica, impediranno che la ferita s'infetti e vada in cancrena”.  
“Anche questo è un insegnamento di...DD, giusto?”  
“In qualche modo...ma di sicuro me ne avrebbe dato consiglio.” Nel giro di pochi minuti Paperina apprese come stare insieme a Paperino non solo lo aveva reso infelice per tutti i suoi capricci e le sue prevaricazioni, ma ora, stando ui assieme a Kay K era davvero cambiato, ed in meglio! Inoltre non potevano essere delle bugie improvvisate...Kay lo amava davvero per come era. Così chiuse gli occhi girando la testa da un'altra parte.  
“Ora togliti la muta prima che faccia infezione” continuò Kay.  
“Ma perchè la devo togliere proprio io?”  
“Perchè ti do la mia in cambio...almeno non sentirai freddo...” e dicendo così si levò la sua muta, scoprendo il fisico bellissimo con il costume a due pezzi nero e verde.  
Paperina ebbe un'altra botta d'invidia nel vedere le sue gambe, i suoi seni e il ventre piatto che non avevano paragoni con lei...era davvero troppo.  
“Ma sentirai freddo anche tu...”  
“Sono abituata alle situazioni d'emergenza, io...” le rispose porgendole il suo vestito di gomma, decisamente troppo sottile per Daisy...ma doveva farselo bastare.

Mentre andavano più velocemente possibile con le moto d'acqua, Paperino e Cobras non dicevano niente, se non scambiandosi uno sguardo veloce. Paperetta seguiva a ruota con l'altra moto e più dietro il motoscafo di supporto guidato da Bugsy e Lola, sempre alla ricerca di Paperina e Kay K... davanti a tutti però stavano Mako assieme ad Ariel, sperando di trovare delle tracce in mare...e qui ancora una volta l'olfatto super affinato dello squalo individuò qualcosa: “Ehi! Ho avvertito qualcosa da quella parte!” e con la pinna scura andò verso gli scogli dove trovarono le due moto d'acqua usate dalle due ragazze. Ma di loro nessuna traccia.  
“Io uso il Ponte Neurale, Cobras...” Paperino fremeva dall'ansia.  
“Va bene...dovrebbero essere da queste parti...avverto la loro aura....” il Drago approvò la scelta di DD, sapendo che entrambe non erano lontane, poiché grazie ad una tecnica spirituale-guerriera appresa in passato, poteva individuare la presenza di una persona tramite il suo spirito (o aura appunto). Paperino si portò due dita alla tempia destra:

''Kay K...Kay K...Kay!...Arianne...amore mi senti? Kay...''

Nella grotta subacquea intanto Kay K e Paperina stavano in attesa che arrivasse qualcuno...in fondo Kay non aveva certo intenzione di abbandonarla proprio ora, anche se provava tanto disgusto per una ipocrita...”il fatto che sei rimasto con lei tutto questo tempo dimostra ancora una volta quanto fegato hai! Non vedo l'ora di riabbracciarti, DD...” pensava Arianne...ma nel mentre qualcosa affiorò dall'acqua, una specie di bolla... BLOOP....BLOOP...  
Paperina si spaventò: “Kay, che cos'era?”  
Subito circospetta Kay K andò verso il luogo dove vide il fatto. “Tu resta qui, Paperina, non muoverti...” “Sta' attenta...”  
Sentiva freddo come non mai, ma avendo dato la muta a Daisy era prevedibile...con un pezzo di legno affilato, cercò di avvicinarsi con calma...quando saltò a mezza superficie quella che in apparenza era un pezzo di legno. “Ah! Ma cosa...”.  
“Kay va tutto bene? Che cos'è quell'affare...?”  
Kay esaminò l'oggetto: “Sembra una tavola da surf...datata almeno ad una decina d'anni...guarda com'è consumata...” le rispose mostrando il legno ormai deteriorato dal tempo e dal sale marino.  
Tuttavia subito dopo ne affiorò un altro. “Anche questa è una tavola da surf...ma che diavolo...”  
“Certo che i surfisti non potevano scegliere dei posti peggiori...” disse con tono sarcastico Paperina.  
“Per una volta sono d'accordo con te...” fu la risposta di Kay K...che iniziò a massaggiarsi la testa in modo veloce, mentre sentiva una voce familiare...  
''Kay!... Riesci a sentirmi?''  
Quelle parole risuonarono come un balsamo nella sua mente...subito bloccò le dita alle tempie provando a rispondere: ''DD! Sei proprio tu?''  
''Oh, cielo!...sei viva per fortuna! Dove siete tu e Paperina?''  
''Oh, in una caverna subacquea, proprio sotto un gruppo di rocce al largo...''  
''Siamo proprio da queste parti...adesso veniamo a prendervi...Kay, ti amo!''  
''Ti amo di più io, DD...sbrigati...''  
Terminata la connessione neurale, Kay K tornò a verificare le condizioni di Daisy. “DD e gli altri stanno arrivando! Ora ce ne andiamo, Paperina...”  
“Ha usato il Drift, non è vero? Certo, è il modo più facile...non l'ho mai capito davvero...”  
“Io sono appena agli inizi...ok, devo farci l'abitudine, ma devo dire che mi piace...”  
“Buon per te, allora...” disse Daisy (siamo tre a zero per Kay, lo sai?). Ma poi...  
BLOOP...BLOOP...BLOOP...  
“Ah! Kay, ho avvertito qualcosa, qui sotto...mi sta trascinando...”  
“Aspetta, ora ti libero!” e andò sott'acqua per verificare cosa tratteneva Paperina. Si accorse subito della presenza di un grosso tentacolo, che tentò di liberare subito, ma venne raggiunta da un altro di quelli per trascinarla di sotto. “Maledizione! Proprio nella grotta di una piovra gigante siamo finiti!” pensò prima di riemergere ansimante, dopo un tentativo di liberarsi andato a buon fine.  
“Che fine avevi fatto? Chi c'è la sotto?” Paperina adesso tremava come una foglia.  
“Ero a caccia di polpi...accidenti! Siamo finite all'interno della casa di una piovra gigante...il che sembra strano...”  
“E tu non lo sapevi?!” Paperina stava andando in crisi isterica.  
“Di solito non busso alle proprietà di animali marini...ma credimi mi sto attrezzando...” Nonostante la risposta caustica Kay K come sempre decise per la soluzione più rapida.  
“Devo portarti fuori di qui! So che hai dolore al braccio e una ferita seria, ma se restiamo finiremo noi come fritto misto! Che ironia, poi...”  
“Ma ce la fai a portarmi...”  
“Ho forse altre soluzioni? Se hai un'idea migliore, ti ascolto...altrimenti armati di coraggio e...” non finì le parole che seguì un rumore sordo, come di un'onda in avvicinamento, proprio davanti a loro.  
“Oh, no! Eccola che arriva!” Daisy si strinse sempre più a se stessa, invece Kay si mise a protezione con il legnetto tagliente trovato poco prima, sperando per il meglio. “E va bene! Se devo affrontarti allora sono pronta!” Kay si infuse coraggio.  
Dall'acqua però emerse una pinna scura a cui stava attaccata una mano...e subito risalirono due figure familiari. Kay K e Paperina sgranarono gli occhi.  
“Ci siamo Paperino! Le abbiamo trovate al primo colpo!” la voce di Mako risuonò come una campana in festa, a cui seguì quella di Donny. “Kay! Paperina!”  
“DD! Oh DD!!” istintivamente Kay lo raggiunse in due bracciate e lo abbracciò stretto.”DD! Paperino mio adorato!” Arianne sembrava di vivere un sogno.  
Donny la strinse a sua volta immergendo il becco sul collo. “Mia bellissima Kay K! Stavo morendo di paura...” disse tutto tremante.  
Paperina sorrise debolmente, limitandosi a osservare la scena...e ripensando all'occasione che aveva gettato alle ortiche.  
“Kay, lo so che te la sai cavare, ma io non sapevo...”  
“Io lo sapevo che saresti arrivato ancora per mettermi in salvo! Come sempre...” gli disse guardandolo dolcemente e porgendogli una mano sulla guancia.  
Paperino osservò invece la sua ex tutta rabbrividita poco dietro Kay K. “Paperina! Tu stai bene?”. Nonostante non stessero più insieme si era comunque preoccupato che non le accadesse nulla. “Tutto a posto, Paperino...ho solo un braccio rotto e una ferita non troppo grave...mi ha curato Kay K...lei è...davvero brava...” (lo riferì con una nota di amarezza).  
“Grazie, ma abbiamo un problema, forse c'è una piovra troppo cresciuta da queste parti...sarà meglio andarcene!”. Kay K non andò per il sottile.  
“Dimmi dove sta! Devo ancora pranzare, io...” da bravo predatore, Mako difendeva i suoi amici con la sua arma, i denti da squalo, e non esitava a farne uso.  
“Meglio di no, Mak, se Paperina sta male dobbiamo portarla fuori di qui...ce la fai?”  
“Ci provo...certo che me la sono cercata...” ora sembrava sul serio avere i sensi di colpa...e non solo per aver coinvolto Kay in una gara assurda. “Per quanto tempo devo trattenere il fiato?”  
Kay rispose: “Credo per pochi minuti...se hai abbastanza aria nei polmoni...”  
“Credo di voglia poco per uscire di qui...tu attaccati alla mia pinna, farò più velocemente possibile” se parlavi di acqua Mako era sempre una certezza.  
“Va bene, Mak, Kay e io faremo da soli...Kay ce la fai?”  
“Mi sembra una domanda fuori luogo, DD...ok, ho solo prestato una muta alla tua ex ma per il resto...” “Ma se stai tremando?” “Non è niente, posso farcela...se proprio vuoi fermarmi, allora dammi un colpo in testa!...scusami, non volevo...”  
Lui la tenne stretta, anche per darle un po' del suo calore: “Tranquilla, mia cara, l'importante e che stai bene tu e anche Paperina”.  
La quale, con la mano ancora sana, si attaccò alla pinna viscida di Mako. “Allora vado, ci vediamo all'esterno”. Ma prima che s'immergesse, Daisy diede un'occhiata fugace in direzione di Donny e Kay, prima di gridare: “KAY, DIETRO DI TE!!!”.  
Non fece in tempo a girarsi che Arianne venne catturata da un tentacolo piuttosto grande per essere trascinata sul fondo. Paperino ebbe il tempo di provare a liberarla. “Kay, no! Ora ti libero!” e la raggiunse sott'acqua.  
Mako nel frattempo prese una decisione. “Andiamocene! Arriveranno dopo!”  
“Cosa? Li vuoi abbandonare!?”  
“O li aiuto oppure tu finisci in ipotermia! Scegli tu, razza di...sei sempre la solita egoista! Come ha fatto Paperino a stare con te...” disse prima di scendere sott'acqua.  
Nel frattempo Donny e Kay cercavano di contrastare il polpo gigante, tra una presa tentacolare ed una risalita in superficie per riprendere aria.  
All'esterno della grotta stavano in tanto aspettando tutti...quando lo squalo nero si presentò con Paperina tutti ebbero un gesto di esultanza.  
“Aspetta, Mak! Dove stanno Paperino e Kay?” chiese Cobras.  
“Torno ad aiutarli, sono rimasti la sotto a lottare contro una piovra! Paperina ha un braccio rotto ed è ferita, curatela! Io arrivo subito!” e ritornò indietro.  
Cobras e Paperetta osservarono con occhi di fuoco Daisy, come a dire: “Guarda cos'hai combinato!”  
“Paperetta, io vado ad aiutarlo, tu resta qui” disse il Drago. “Mi raccomando, fa' presto” gli rispose la compagna.  
Sulla barca di supporto Paperina, sempre tremante, venne presa in cura da Lola e Bugsy, i quali non furono altrettanto clementi. “Sempre a voler essere la migliore e guarda in che casino hai messo tu e Kay!” Lola Bunny l'aveva accettata sempre solo perchè amica di Paperetta...ora però le mostrava tutto il suo disappunto.  
Anche Bugs, solitamente bonario, mostrava uno sguardo accigliato: “Augurati che non accada niente a loro due...ora che Paperino aveva trovato quella serenità che meritava, tu – tanto per cambiare – gliela volevi portare via! Sempre senza vergogna!” concluse il coniglio, che a volte sembrava avere il carattere giusto per affrontare determinati argomenti.  
“E' stato un incidente, non sapevo che...” Daisy tentò di giustificarsi.  
“Non te ne sarebbe fregato niente lo stesso, cretina! Pur di ottenere qualcosa saresti disposta a venderti l'anima! Che personaggio assurdo che sei...” Paperetta saltò a bordo della barca con parole fulminanti...stavolta Paperina l'aveva fatta grossa.

“DD! Paperino dove sei?!” Kay K stava osservando la superficie dell'acqua nella grotta, quasi disperata. Stavano ancora lottando contro quel cefalopode che non li mollava più. Poi Paperino riemerse. “Splut...Accidenti, è un osso duro! Kay, non ci lascerà andare facilmente, perciò io propongo di levarla di mezzo, a costo di farne anelletti da friggere a cena!”  
“Mi trovi d'accordo come sempre, ah!...” venne presa da un altro tentacolo, ma DD stavolta afferrò il suo coltellino da sub – previdente – e strappò un lembo di pelle elastica di esso, liberando Kay.  
“Aahh...Grazie DD! Ma dobbiamo andar...” poi all'improvviso intravidero la pinna nera di Mako che arrivò a soccorrerli.  
“Donny! Kay K! Squagliamocela di qui! Sfortuna ha voluto che mi fosse entrata nel corpo un po' di nafta, forse un residuo delle due moto d'acqua...ora la sto filtrando dalle branchie, ma mi rende debole...”  
Paperino prese una decisione: “Mak...porta via Kay da qui! Me la sbrigo io con questo elastico a ventosa...” dando un'occhiata minacciosa all'acqua.  
“No, DD! Non te lo permetto! Non puoi... io non ti voglio perdere!” Kay si oppose con tutta la sua forza, ma il suo fidanzato fu irremovibile. “Se non te ne vai, ad andare in ipotermia potresti essere tu, mia cara...sei senza muta e stai morendo di freddo...sta' tranquilla, io vi seguo a ruota...”  
Mako virò verso l'uscita del tunnel in un attimo. “Attaccati alla pinna, Kay...e trattieni il respiro...” di nuovo Mako si dimostro un grande amico (e un fedele alleato).  
“Ed ora...A NOI DUE, MOSTRO!” urlò Paperino prima di gettarsi sotto l'acqua.

All'uscita della caverna riemersero Mako assieme a Kay K, con Cobras che, raggiungendoli, cercava se ci fosse anche Donny....ma non vide nessun altro.  
“Kay! Mak! State bene? Dov'è Paperino?” Cobras non lo vide con loro; girandosi Kay ebbe un brivido lungo la schiena, sgranando gli occhi. “No! NO! DD!...devo tornare a recuperarlo, è ancora là sotto! Sto arrivando...” ma venne bloccata dalla figura imponente di Mak e da Cobras che la trattenevano.  
“Lasciatemi! Ve lo ordino! DD ha bisogno di me!” Arianne Konnery stava dimenandosi in acqua nel tentativo di ridiscendere nel tunnel sottomarino.  
“Hai poca aria nei polmoni, Kay, non puoi scendere...” incalzò Cobras.  
“NO! DD HA BISOGNO DI AIUTO! HA BISOGNO DI ME!...” Kay K era sull'orlo della disperazione, quando davanti a lei, con un balzo da fantascienza, dall'acqua risalì Paperino, ansimante alla ricerca di aria (dopo una fuga interminabile).  
La sorpresa di tutti fu incredibile.  
“Ah, DD! DD!...sei vivo!!!” Sempre in stato di trance, lo abbracciò strettissimo, quasi fosse un'immagine generata dalla sua mente e diventata reale. Paperino ricambiò stringendola ancora più forte.  
“Oh, Paperino TI AMO DA MORIRE! TI AMO DA MORIRE! TI AMO...!” Kay glielo disse con il becco appoggiato all'orecchio, piangendo dalla felicità.  
“Kay, amore mio...TI AMO DA MORIRE, TI AMO OLTRE OGNI CONFINE! SEI LA MIA VITA, LA MIA ANIMA...” Donny, pur esausto e stanco, le lisciò il collo con il becco, prima che si baciassero intensamente.  
“Sei grande, roccia!” “Furbastro, volevi metterci in ansia, eh?” “Tu, maledetto idiota...” alla fine tirarono tutti un sospiro di sollievo per quell'avventura finita bene...anche Paperina, alla quale bastò osservare quel gesto tra Paperino e Kay K, che valeva più di ogni parola...e stavolta non si poteva parlare nemmeno di speranza di riappacificazione, semmai ce ne fosse stata minimamente una...ed ancora una volta girò la testa di lato, mentre le scendeva una lacrima.

Dopo pranzo erano tutti sul piazzale di fronte l'hotel, in attesa che il taxi partisse. Phoenix aveva caricato i bagagli (di cui ben quattro o cinque di Paperina, con una fasciatura al braccio, in quel momento con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto).  
Stavano tutti quanti all'entrata della hall, ad osservare lei ed il suo accompagnatore che partissero...in effetti l'idea che s'era fatta Daisy di passare a trovare tutti gli altri era stata pessima fin dall'inizio...ma la verità era un'altra...lei voleva provare a chiedere a Paperino di riprovarci...ma dopo aver visto (e sentito) quanto fosse legato a Kay K e quanto si amassero dopo quella malaugurata avventura subacquea, preferì non pensarci più. Ricominciare da zero sarebbe stato più difficile...chissà, forse con Phoenix Wright, ma a questo punto, perchè non con Gastone? Per una questione di rispetto (ma smettila, ipocrita!) verso il suo ex...a questo punto, però, aveva ancora importanza?  
Cobras e Paperetta, Bugs e Lola Bunny, Topolino e Minni, Pippo e Minnotchka, Gastone (con un mazzo di fiori, ma sei proprio scemo?), Paperoga, Qui, Quo e Qua...anche lo zio Paperone, più in disparte assieme ad Amelia, con Mako – sempre in difficoltà a stare sulla coda quando era sulla terraferma– ed Ariel...oltre naturalmente a Paperino e Kay K, la quale stava sempre abbracciata stretta al suo DD, baciandolo delicatamente quasi a provocare l'ex fidanzata, con lui che le portava delicatamente la mano sulla guancia.  
“Phoenix, puoi aspettarmi un attimo? Ci sono alcune cose che devo dire...solo cinque minuti, per favore...”.  
“Va bene, Paperina, ma non perdere troppo tempo, l'aereo parte tra poco e la strada non è breve” le rispose Phoenix.  
Lei si avvicinò con il solito fare altezzoso, come se non avesse imparato niente appena ventiquattr'ore fa...invece si espresse così: “Be', credo sia il momento di salutarci...e...devo chiedere scusa a tutti, per come mi sono comportata e per...aver messo in pericolo Kay K...”. Poi, rivolta a lei e Paperino, che la guardavano in attesa delle sue solite frasi senza senso, disse: “Ho sbagliato! Ho sbagliato tutto con te, Paperino...e con te Arianne, cioè Kay...” La DK Couple rimase sorpresa, guardandosi negli occhi vicendevolmente.  
Daisy continuò: “Sapete, è difficile, anzi difficilissimo doverlo ammettere...ma voi siete fatti per stare insieme...e...non ci crederai Paperino, ma,ehm...Kay K è la ragazza giusta per te...almeno non te la prendi sempre come quando...cioè quando stavamo...”  
Ma lui la interruppe. “Se intendi quando quel deficiente di Gastone ti faceva la corte per farmi un dispetto e tu accettavi perchè così ti sentivi appagata, allora preferisco nettamente la mia Kay K!” e qui nessuna replica...in fondo era vero.  
“Tu devi crescere parecchio, torda...e non pensare che sia un offesa, anzi...dovrebbe lasciarti capire che la vita non è come la vuoi tu, o finirai sempre da sola...fidati, non è bello, tutt'altro...io ne so qualcosa...” la redarguì Kay K, senza scadere in una scenata di rimprovero.  
“Lo so, Kay, lo so...e ti chiedo scusa per tutto...ma purtroppo a volte...non riesco a capire me stessa...se non fosse stato per te in quella grotta non so come me la sarei cavata...per fortuna che c'era il tuo fid...ehm...fidanzato...ehm...”  
“Raucedine, ciccia?” Cobras non mancò della sua solita frecciatina.  
“DD ed io siamo una cosa sola...da sempre, da quando ci conosciamo...dove va lui vado io e dove ci sono io c'è anche lui...è il rispetto tra di noi, non solo l'amore, che ci unisce...non credo che tu l'abbia capito in tutti questi anni...”  
Qui Paperina abbassò la testa dalla vergogna...perchè tutti lo sapevano e nessuno ne aveva mai parlato...lei non lo rendeva felice, anzi...ora aveva pubblicamente confessato tutti i suoi errori con lui...ed adesso vedeva che Paperino aveva posto un rimedio mica male, fidanzandosi con Kay K.  
“Ho anche notato che tu sei, come dire...più maturo, più sicuro di te stesso...ed anche un po' più alto di prima, non capisco...Forse avevi davvero bisogno di qualcuno come lei...e sono contenta che tu abbia trovato la felicità con Kay...a proposito, potrei chiedere un favore proprio a te?” Paperina sembrava seria.  
“Certo, Paperina, se posso...” Arianne adesso sembrava ben disposta.  
“Ti chiedo solo...abbi cura di Paperino...lui si merita solo il meglio, e vedo che solo tu puoi darglielo...” lo disse con una certa delusione verso se stessa.  
“Sta' tranquilla, lo farò di certo...come lui non esiste nessun altro...e so che, in fondo, gli vuoi ancora bene...”  
“In effetti sì, è vero... ma adesso è tuo. Trattalo bene!”  
“E per quelle cose che ti ho detto quando eravamo bloccate in grotta, io non...”  
“No, Kay...tutto quello che hai detto era giusto! Solo che...io evidentemente non sono capace a comprendere fino in fondo il prossimo...credo mi ci vorrà del tempo...” concluse e si girò ricacciando un'ennesima lacrima all'interno dell'anima già lacerata di suo.  
“Aspetta, Paperina!” Cobras le si avvicinò per dirle due parole. “Avrei una vaga idea sul perchè hai quasi causato un pasticcio che sarebbe potuto diventare più serio...per fortuna è andato tutto bene...lo sai che tutto questo non è stato voluto da nessuno di noi, anzi...abbiamo cercato – tutti noi, nessuno escluso – di riconciliarvi di nuovo...ma stavolta credo abbiate preso la decisione più giusta per entrambi”.  
Paperetta aggiunse: “Spero che la lezione ti serva per capire cosa significhi stare con qualcuno senza pretendere...perchè altrimenti questo non è amore, ma cattiveria gratuita...tu ci sei abituata...” disse rimarcando una pessima qualità del suo carattere.  
“In realtà devo dirle due parole anch'io...” Paperino – con grande sorpresa di Kay – si fece avanti. “Paperina, ascoltami...sappiamo tutt'e due che tra noi negli ultimi tempi le cose non stavano andando bene...e che di sicuro ci serviva una pausa...forse si era rotto qualcosa già da qualche tempo, però, per il quieto vivere, facevamo finta di nulla...però è anche vero che, anche se non stiamo più insieme, potremmo continuare a...be', vederci senza chiedere niente a ciascuno di noi due...nel senso, quanti ex cercano comunque di mantenere dei buoni rapporti?”.  
Paperina non credeva a quelle parole: in tanti anni Donny non aveva mai parlato in modo così assennato e sereno, senza che se la prendesse...un altro effetto della vicinanza di Kay K (e siamo quattro a zero per Arianne...).  
“Oh, be'...io...non saprei...però, se vuoi, a me va bene...ovviamente se anche Kay K è d'accordo...magari non vorrei che...”  
“A me sta bene...a patto che siano incontri solo amichevoli!” Kay aveva subito messo le cose in chiaro.  
Paperino continuò: “Una cosa Phoenix...se devi stare con lei, a quanto ho capito...devi sempre avere pazienza...credimi, ne vale la pena...”  
Sembrava che l'avvocato Wright aspettasse solo quello che in pratica era un nullaosta. “Paperino...io...ne sarei solo onorato!...e voglio che tu sappia che non...”  
“Non ha più importanza...ti chiedo solo di aiutarla...più di quanto abbia fatto io...”  
E qui il Drago e Bugsy sorrisero: questo era davvero un discorso da UOMINI!  
I due paperi si strinsero la mano, ripromettendosi di rivedersi appena possibile (e senza le restrizioni anti – Covid)...infine un ultimo saluto con l'ex.  
“Non commettere gli stessi errori che hai fatto con me...non ne vale la pena...” disse Paperino. E Daisy replicò allo stesso modo: “Certo...tu tieniti sempre Kay al tuo fianco...ti merita davvero!...”. Mentre si girava venne bloccata da Donny che le diede un abbraccio...forse l'ultimo che sanciva un formale passaggio di consegne.  
Paperina ricambiò, cercando di non mostrare la malinconia che le stava scorrendo in corpo...adesso avevano una nuova vita a cui pensare, lei in primis.  
Ma prima di andarsene Gastone volle comunque dire la sua; “Be', a quanto pare, ora che il cugino ha deciso per la soluzione più giusta...quando dici tu, eh...”  
Paperina invece lo guardò glaciale: “Oh, già, quasi mi scordavo di te...se mi stai dicendo che ora hai campo libero, allora vivi davvero in un mondo di fantasia...perchè non conservi la tua fortuna per delle ochette degne di te?”  
A Donny e Kay strappò una risata, ed anche gli altri ebbero un momento di ilarità...tranne che a mister Pomata che rimase di sasso.

Mentre erano diretti all'aeroporto locale, Paperina non smise di piangere un solo momento, sapendo tutto quello che aveva perso per le sue scelte avvenute senza pensarci...e forse era giusto che pagasse con la sofferenza che, probabilmente, si era meritata. Phoenix cercava di consolarla come poteva, pur sapendo che il tempo avrebbe aggiustato le cose, in qualche modo...  
“Paperina, senti...non credo che sia il momento...ma se vuoi...io sono qui...”.  
Lei si calmò un po'. “Oh, Phoenix...mi dispiace che ti abbia coinvolto in tutta questa storia...perdonami se...non ti ho detto nulla...”  
“Guarda che non è stato così male...certo, ho conosciuto in modo un po', ehm...particolare la tua famiglia...spero che possiamo continuare a vederci, cioè...nel senso...non sei così male se mostri il tuo lato migliore...”  
“Ah, sì? E quale? Se finora mi sono messa in ridicolo e mi hanno messa in ridicolo...”  
“Dipende dalle circostanze...nel mio lavoro serve cercare delle attenuanti per verificare come si sia comportata una persona, e in questo caso hai dimostrato di aver sbagliato e ti sei corretta, in qualche modo...”  
“D-d-davvero? Non mi stai giudicando?”  
“Non sarebbe corretto verso di te...hai solo fatto quello che ritenevi giusto verso Paperino e la sua ragazza...e credimi, ci vuole coraggio...”  
Lei portò una mano sulla sua. “Grazie, Phoenix...solo...mi ci vorrà tempo...”  
“Tu non preoccuparti...posso sempre aspettare, io...”

Una volta partito il veicolo di trasporto, Paperino rimase un minuto abbondante a riflettere sul fatto che era davvero tutto finito con Paperina, ma d'altra parte un grande cambiamento comportava sempre un grande sacrificio...invece ora aveva una nuova vita, assieme a Kay K...che subito gli s'avvicinò per stringerlo come ormai non faceva altro da quando si erano fidanzati...e riempirlo di baci.  
A ruota tutti gli altri gli diedero una stretta piena di calore, a dimostrazione di quanto realmente tenessero a lui.  
“Ehm..cugino?” Gastone prese coraggio e gli s'avvicinò.  
“Cosa vuoi ora? Se devi farmi battute cretine come tua abitudine, io...”  
“Voglio solo chiederti scusa...ed anche a Kay K...intendo dire, per tutto quello che ti ho combinato finora...alla fine hai avuto ragione tu, hai fatto bene a lasciarla, quella lì...non si merita nulla...ho come la sensazione che sia stato usato come ripiego...spero che...le colpe che ha la perseguitino per tutta la vita”.  
“Spero tu capisca cosa voglia dire stare dall'altra parte...” Kay lo riprese con la sua solita causticità.  
“Sì, be'...volevo solo darvi questi...non so quanto servano, però...” e porse loro due biglietti. “Potete usufruire di una crociera intorno al mondo per un anno intero...quando li ho vinti a un concorso pensavo alla tua ex, Paperino...ma credo che li meriti più tu...” disse infine.  
Donny li prese, verificandone l'autenticità. “Certo che sei proprio uno stronzo!”  
“Che vuoi farci...in famiglia la pensano allo stesso modo...”  
“Come va il becco? Credo di avere esagerato, ma quella sera ero fuori di me”  
“Anche in questo caso me lo sono meritato...allora, amici?” gli porse una mano aperta  
“Diciamo...cugini” gli rispose prima di stringergliela. “Ma che non ti salti in mente di fare la corte a Kay, oppure te lo faccio saltare definitivamente!” stavolta lo guardò con fare minaccioso.  
“Certo, tranquillo...e poi...Kay K non fa per me...troppe avventure e troppo movimento...preferisco una vita meno stressante, lo sai...”. Così dicendo si allontanò.  
Ci fu quindi una sorta di liberi tutti. “Ok, gente, è l'ora della pennica in spiaggia prima del bagno” Cobras prese per mano Paperetta, diretti verso il mare.  
“Lola ed io siamo sotto gli alberi a prenderci l'ombra...” anche Bugsy e compagna lasciarono la hall, assieme a tutta la compagnia. “Finalmente si rientra in acqua, Ariel!” Mako non vedeva l'ora di rituffarsi nell'acqua salata...non prima di ricevere una stretta da Cobras. “Resti il mio predatore preferito, fratello! Ancora una volta il tuo aiuto è stato prezioso!” E lo squalo nero ricambiò come sempre. “Se tu mi dici qualcosa, io rispondo presente, fratello!”. La loro era sempre stata un'amicizia fraterna, al di là delle differenze di ambiente e di specie.  
Restarono solo Paperino e Kay... e lo zione. Che subito ringraziò la fidanzata del nipote. “Devo riconoscerlo, Kay K...hai avuto fegato ad aiutare Paperina...non avrei mai creduto...”  
Kay fu colta alla sprovvista: “Di certo non potevo lasciarla in difficoltà...e poi l'ho fatto per DD...anche lui ha salvato me, ancora...” disse guardandolo negli occhi.  
“Sai, nipote...se mi vieni a dire che sei sfortunato nella vita un'altra volta...mmm! Preferisco non dirtelo...uno che mostra coraggio da vendere ed ha una ragazza esplosiva e pure bellissima...mah! dove andremo a finire...” borbottò prima di dirigersi verso le casette.  
Ed ora solo loro due. Si guardarono un solo istante negli occhi, prima di un altro, ennesimo (i conti si sprecano) abbraccio stretto...ora più forte di prima.  
“Oh, Kay...stavo morendo di ansia stavolta...Temevo....”  
“DD, amore mio...mi hai fatto una promessa e la mantieni sempre...dove vai tu vado anch'io...”  
“...e ci sei tu ci sono anch'io...dovevo incontrarti tempo fa...”  
“Anch'io! Ma alla fine è successo...se non è un segno del destino...certo, mi dirai che ci siamo inseguiti, ripresi, ostacolati...ma siamo qui, tu ed io...” gli disse tenendolo per la vita. “Tuo zio dice che sei fortunato ad avermi...io continuerò a sostenere il contrario...” e gli prese il volto tra le mani morbide. Donny chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi al tocco delicato della sua amata. “La fortunata SONO IO, DD! E non sai quanto lo sia, da sempre...”. Ora erano vicini solo pochi centimetri, toccandosi la fronte. “Quello che ho detto a Paperina quando eravamo nella caverna sottomarina lo ripeto anche te... IO NON TI DIVIDO e NON TI DIVIDERO' MAI CON NESSUNO!...mi hai capito? CON NESSUNO!”  
Fu il turno di Paperino a prenderle il viso tra le mani, fino a sfiorarle i capelli corvini...anche Kay chiuse gli occhi, assaporando quegli attimi di dolcezza.  
“Anch'io ti ripeto quello che già sai...se qualcuno osa anche solo sfiorarti col pensiero...saprà cosa vuol dire avere a che fare con Double Duck! Soprattutto quando libera la sua furia!” concluse infervorato.  
Kay K sorrise: “Lo so, Paperino...tu vali molto più di quanto immagini...”.  
“Ti amo, Kay...ti amo, anima mia...”  
“Ti amo, DD...ti amo, cuore mio...” si dissero prima di baciarsi con immensa passione.  
La migliore coppia di sempre in tutto!


End file.
